Memoria
by LeaveMeLonely
Summary: When everything goes down hill, he knows he can find her there. Inspired by LJ's one sentence community. SasuSaku.


This was a list of words compiled by my sister and me in the spirit of the 1sentence community at livejournal. It has not been uploaded there because, of course, this was not a given prompt list. However, I hope you will still enjoy it.

Also, the Yuki mentioned in this set is my OC SasuSaku child.

* * *

**  
**

**01 **_**Names**_

Names, titles, villages, none of it mattered; he was still him and she was still her, and they still loved each other, and that was all that mattered.

**02 **_**2 A.M.**_

Sakura got up in the middle of the night, woken by a knock at the door; grumbling she went to answer it, and there stood Sasuke, "I'm sorry Sakura," he said, "It's only 4:00 p.m. in the Sound village."

**03 **_**Bride **_

Sakura had always wanted to marry Sasuke, and people always telling her she would never be his bride made her want it even more; but when Sasuke finally stuttered out the words, "Sakura… will you… um… marry me?" she found that she no longer wanted to be the bride of Sasuke Uchiha.

**04 **_**Promise**_

"Promise…?" she asks, and Sasuke nods, because so many things might happen between then and now that Sasuke wants to give Sakura something she can be sure of, something she can lean on in case all else fails.

**05 **_**Whisper**_

"I'm so tired Sasuke, I can't see you, but just promise me you'll be here when I wake up…" Sakura whispers, and the sob that was building up in Sasuke is finally let out.

**06**_** Honor**_

To Sasuke, as well as Yuki, honor was the must important thing, it came first, that's why they worked so hard at redeeming the Uchiha name, but Sakura was happy as long as the people she loved were happy, and that's why _she _worked so hard at redeeming their name.

**07**_** Snow**_

When the snow fell for the first time in winter in Konoha, Sakura had no warm clothes, (it had come early this year, no one was expecting it,) but Sasuke was always paranoid about this kind of thing, so whenever Sakura went out, Sasuke came with her and pulled her close to him, so his coat could keep both of them warm.

**08**_** Spring**_

Spring was always her favorite season, so it would make sense (or maybe this was just the way he thought) to bury her in winter.

**09**_** One **_(companion to **10**_** Thousand**_)

It took only one word, one smile from him to make her heart skip a beat.

**10**_** Thousand **_(companion to **09 **_**One**_)

It would have taken a thousand years for him to be able laugh, but she managed to make him do it in only 12.

**11**_** Goodbye**_

He wouldn't let her help him, so she had to just sit and watch him fall into darkness day, after day, after day.

**12**_** Ghost**_

When Sakura came to get Sasuke from the Sound Village, she only found a shell of what he was, (so many lies had been whispered in his ear, he had started to believe them,) and when he spoke out, "Sakura, it seems you've finally come to get me." she left as quickly as she came, because the words did not sound right in her ear and she knew that he was no longer the Sasuke that she loved.

**13**_** Believe**_

She believed every word he said, (I'll come back after I kill Itachi, I promise) but time passed by and he did not come, so she took ten kunai and a shuriken and headed off to the Sound Village.

**14**_** Gravity**_

He would often compare Sakura to gravity in his head, she keeps him on the ground, she holds him steady, and does not let him waver, and she holds him back from reaching his goal.

**15**_** Highway**_

She takes his bloody hand, "We'll go together."

**16**_** Lies**_

He whispered lies in her ear, (you're an ugly, stupid bitch, how could you think I ever could have loved you?) because hurting her this way was better than the alternative.

**17**_** Breathe**_

The cold night air stung his face and his breath billowed around his head, but he did not mind because _anything _was better than staying in that damn, hot room Orochimaru kept him in with every freakin' person and his brother trying to get him to forget her.

**18**_** Sordid**_

He told Sakura that he would never betray her; she felt dirty not believing him.

**19**_** Burning**_

The house was burning now, he had a choice: save Sakura or save himself, and the answer was obvious, he hadn't killed Itachi yet.

**20**_** Hair**_

Sasuke never liked Sakura's hair; it was too bright, (not at all fitting for a ninja…) and it irritated his eyes, but when she came for him in the Sound Village, seeing it was like experiencing a beautiful spring after a long, cold, hard unforgiving winter.

**21**_** Soft**_

Sakura's words were soft, kind, unlike everyone else's hateful ones, so Sasuke knew she was just being kind, and so he could forgive himself, and it wasn't until she stopped using soft words, "Sasuke you idiot, shut up, it wasn't your fault, get it!?" that he realized that she meant it, and still loved him after everything he had done.

**22**_** Melody**_

Her voice always had a melodic quality, it sounded nice to him, so when he was dying in the Sound Village he prayed that he would hear that melody saying it was okay, he was forgiven, but he cried out and cried out (oh my god Sakura I can't breathe I'm drowning in this I'm drowning in him I'm sorry I'm so sorry save me please _Sakura!!_) and she did not say anything, she just stood there and let him die, and there was not a trace of forgiveness in her eyes.

**23**_** Completion**_

It was done, Itachi was dead, so what else was there for him to do in life? (It's not like he had anyone to go home to at night, everyone he had loved had been killed by Itachi before, and now Sakura had been added to that list…)

**24**_** Smile**_

She looked at him and smiled, and it was the memory of that smile that killed him in the Sound Village.

**25**_** Smirk **_

Itachi smirked down at Sasuke lying below him, but just as he was about to kill his brother, Sasuke slide the sword through Itachi, and it went past him and into Sakura, who had been trying to sneak up behind Itachi and get him with a kunai.

**26**_** Blood**_

The kiss was pointless, they were covered in so much blood she couldn't taste his lips.

**27**_** Jealousy**_

Sasuke was always jealous of Sakura, she was so lucky; the innocent look accompanied by youth had not vanished from her eyes, she could still laugh at jokes and in awkward moments, and most of all she had not lost the ability to love; and Sasuke would never again get to feel that absolute wonder of knowing the person you loved loved you back.

**28**_** War**_

War was what they did, and so when they both marched into what was going to be the greatest battle of all time as enemies, they were calm, because even though they both knew they would die, at least they might get to see each other again.

**29**_** Belief**_

Sasuke never agreed with what Sakura said, and in the year he was under house arrest after he came back from the Sound Village, that made for some very interesting conversation.

**30**_** Valiant**_

We have to have courage; we have to be strong; we have to kill; we have to die; and while we're busy doing all this we forget about love.

**31**_** Hero**_

"For honor!" they cry, "For justice!" they shout, "For Sasuke…" she whispers.

**32**_** Sickness**_

It was like a sickness, a cancer of the mind, this _lust _to see Uchiha Itachi's blood splattered all over the floor, and that was why he had to stay away from the person he loved, because he _needed_ Orochimaru's power to kill his brother and save his mind from this disease.

**33**_** Doors**_

Sakura had always said he had a choice, but Sasuke could only see one door open in front of him, and going through it had to be better than staying in this secluded room that was virtually a living hell.

**34**_** Secret**_

"We all have secrets, Sakura, that's all this is, just a harmless little secret," and Sakura knows he is right, even she has secrets, but then why does she keep feeling that this secret is going to be the death of him?

**35**_** Wait**_

She promised herself that she would wait for him, but what she didn't know was that he was also waiting for her, and they couldn't both wait forever.

**36**_** Never**_

Their love was something that could never be, he was an avenger and she was a savior, but during the night they spent together, Sasuke hardly cared about what was supposedly "impossible" and what wasn't.

**37**_** Time**_

People always said that in the end true love would prevail, but time passed by and nothing changed, and they realized love was just a horrible, painful illusion; so Sasuke did not come back and Sakura did not go get him.

**38**_** Vision**_

Sakura's vision had always been impaired ever since a bit of stray chakra from Sasuke's Chidori had hit her eye, but every time Sasuke had tried to heal it, Sakura would push his hand away, saying that not being able to see very well through her right eye reminded her to stay away from his Chidori.

**39**_** Naked**_

It didn't matter that she was naked in front of him--it didn't matter that he didn't care--it didn't matter that he was cold and distant and could never love--because she had chosen him, and she always would no matter how emotionless he was towards her.

**40**_** History**_

History would remember them not by who they were, but by what they did, and it was when Sakura said she would come with Sasuke to the Sound Village he remembered this fact and said, "No, someone has to stay here and play hero for the history books."

**41**_** Harm**_

He caused the people around him pain, it seemed that danger was drawn to him, like a Jutsu seeking out it's target, and he couldn't let people he cared about get hurt, especially not _her_, and so he told her he would always love her and that night slit his wrists.

**42**_** Motion**_

When Sasuke told Sakura he was leaving, she wept, but when she looked up Sasuke motioned for her to come stand next to him, and used a Jutsu to let her feel all the pain he felt, all the horrors he had seen, and after he showed that to her, (though it killed her inside to think this) she couldn't blame him for leaving.

**43**_** Body**_

Ino was just chasing after a pretty face; Sakura actually loved him.

**44**_** Horizon**_

The horizon was supposed to bring hope, the end of the journey, the start of something new, but as Sasuke saw the edge of the Sound Village over the horizon, he thought bitterly what the hell had he done to deserve this.

**45**_** Question**_

She was always asking him questions: what was his favorite color, were did he like to go to, why were onigiri his favorite food; and one day he got irritated and snapped at her, "Why must you ask so many questions?!" and she just smiled and said that he never asked about her.

**46**_** Walking**_

"He was treading down the path of darkness long before now; he was doomed from the start," and Naruto nodes his head in agreement; "Neji has a point, Sakura, he had this coming… There was nothing we could do…" and Sakura has the urge to punch both boys in the mouth, because if "there was nothing we could do" why did both of them try to help him stay in Konoha, and if "he had this coming" why did he walk with Sakura down that road and tell her the mark was getting better, and it wasn't until Itachi came back and killed more people that he left?

**47**_** Supernova**_

Every time they kissed it felt to her as if there was a bright, glorious supernova not too far off.

**48**_** Touch**_

She longed for him to touch her the way Naruto and Hinata touched, and Shikamaru and Ino, but even though they were married and had two children he was always cautious around her, he didn't want to hurt her (no… he didn't want to lose control…) and Sakura realized he could never just _be_…

**49**_** Fear**_

Sasuke started to shun the people around him, he stopped talking, he cut off ties with old friends, (and Sakura feared the day when he had no one left.)

**50**_** Waste/Wasteland**_

A wasteland lay ahead, and a waste lay behind, and as they both marched ahead into darkness, all they had was each other.


End file.
